


【包橙】那时的味道

by xiutiepie



Series: 单篇合集 [7]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO向⚠️有🚗
Series: 单篇合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816831
Kudos: 5





	【包橙】那时的味道

金珉锡想起了刚分化时候的事

那时他正在擦房间的落地窗，忽然就迎来了第一次发情期，一时手脚发软把整瓶清洁剂洒在了自己身上

后来正好经过门口的金钟仁跑进来时还以为自己的信息素是清洁剂味的，吓得他急急忙忙跑去告诉金钟大

俩熊孩子哭丧着脸刚走到房门口就被都暻秀嫌吵给轰出去，金钟大只能在门外大喊不管哥是什么味道都不影响他们俩的感情，玻璃清洁剂也很好云云

想起来就好笑，这两个弟弟当时大约被他惨白的脸色吓傻了，完全忘记自己还没分化根本闻不到信息素的味道

最后气得都暻秀开门就是一人一记暴栗，把两人赶到了客厅去罚跪...

“什么事这么好笑啊，珉锡哥？”

大腿根部传来一阵刺痛，金珉锡低头看见趴在自己两腿间因为被冷落而垮下的猫咪嘴，不禁轻笑出声

“你咬我？”

“谁让哥分心～放送的时候就算了，这种时候能分神，是我的技术很差吗？”

“谁放送分心了...”

“就哥！就哥老分心！”

金珉锡好笑的看着一脸委屈的人儿，伸手揉了揉那卷曲的金发

“我是想到我刚分化时候的事了。”

“哥刚分化的时候？”金钟大听了一时没有接上，歪着头枕在金珉锡结实的大腿上

“忘啦？那时候是钟仁先发现的，他后来还跑去找你...”

“——啊！哥是说清洁剂的事？”

回想起来当时自己呆傻的行为，金钟大羞得连耳根都变成苹果的颜色

“欸咦——不是说好不提这事了吗～”

“没办法啊，我们钟大太可爱了嘛～”

金珉锡学着金钟大习惯性出现的波浪尾音

“啊wei～才不可爱！”

金钟大像被踩着尾巴的猫，呲牙咧嘴叫了两声，便低头含住了手里的硬热，继续刚才中断的事

“嗯...”

炙热湿润的感觉让金珉锡舒爽地轻喘，手指插进金钟大淡金色的发丝，随着吞吐的动作一下一下抚摸

“唔...嗯唔......哼...嘤...”

“呼...钟、钟大啊...”

这种时候金珉锡一向不会太大动作，而且从来不在嘴里出来，许是担心金钟大感到不舒服吧。但金钟大总是自动自发的给哥哥做深喉，以观察对方的反应为乐

前端顶到喉咙，金钟大有些反胃，但闻到开始浓郁的甜酒香味，想像哥哥全身因快感绷紧的肌肉线条、眯着眼抚摸自己头发的样子，金钟大便兴奋得一阵战栗，微微吐出了硬物，用舌头轻舔前端的小孔后继续深深吞吐

“哼嗯...嗯...”

带着信息素的前列腺液随着动作滑进咽喉后彷佛直冲下身，性器没有被爱抚也已经一塌糊涂，要接纳Alpha的小穴也做好了准备，淫水从大腿滴落在床单上，拿铁的香气弥漫在房中

“...”

闻着空气中自己和金珉锡混杂的味道，金钟大瞥了眼门口地板的白色小圆盘

信息素吸收器真是伟大的发明，否则这么浓烈的信息素不等于昭告天下他们正在做什么吗，现代科技真是太优秀了

只能说不愧是金氏兄弟，做这种事的时候还能分心在一些奇怪事情上

“...”

金珉锡眯起漂亮的猫眼，不知是不是察觉了金钟大小小的分心，手掌抚上无意识轻摆的腰肢，猝不及防地在腰侧重重一掐

“唔！唔唔嗯——！”

金钟大的眼角随着惊叫渗出生理泪水，双眼湿润的瞪了眼金珉锡，对方却露出一副和自己无关的表情嫣然一笑

指尖扫过被掐得微红的地方，顺着精瘦的身体曲线下滑移至湿润的后穴，有趣似的在穴口按压挤出更多液体，信息素的味道也愈发的浓

“噫、呀！哼嗯——”

人儿被挑逗得没了力气，小嘴离开了硬物微张喘息，只剩一只手还握着、有一下没一下搔痒般的滑动

金珉锡干脆抱起人的腰，让金钟大双手环住自己，改成跪坐的姿势方便手的动作

手指在深入的过程擦过敏感的那点，金钟大被刺激的浑身一颤，下意识想抑制呻吟便一口了咬住金珉锡白皙的肩膀

金珉锡感受着小猫牙齿尖锐的触感，也不恼，只亲亲对方的额头表示安抚，手指更加激烈的在湿热的甬道搅动刮搔

“呀、啊啊！呜啊...”

“钟大...喜欢哥碰这里？”

金珉锡低头舔吻金钟大的耳朵，犬齿轻啮脆弱的耳软骨

金钟大的大脑一片空白，恍惚间听见喜欢和几个单词，胡乱晃着小脑袋，嘴里哼哼唧唧的不知想说什么

看着人儿进入状态的模样，金珉锡的下身也硬得发疼，便停下动作打算退出手指

身上的金钟大忽然哼叫了一声

“嗯？”

手臂忽然被拉住，金珉锡疑惑的仰头，却被印上了滚烫的双唇

金钟大对着哥哥黏腻地索吻，双手撑在对方的肩膀微微施力抬腰，再往下沈，一上ㄧ下套弄着埋在自己体内的手指，满脸沉迷的喘息着

金珉锡倒抽了口气

“...呀，金钟大”一把将人压在身下，粗鲁的抽出后穴的手指塞进对方嘴里，“谁教你这么色的事？嗯？”

“唔嗯嗯——呜、呜呜～”

金钟大因为舌头被手指压着，只能发出意义不明的呜咽

“哈啊...真让人受不了——”

假意叹了口气，金珉锡抽出手指后吻上了那急着想解释的小嘴，扶着肿胀不已的性器在穴口蹭了两下便用力闯了进去

刚才还插着手指的小穴正空虚的收缩，突然被滚烫的硬物进入并重重摩擦，嫩穴瞬间绞紧了闯入的棒状物蠕动着，两人都爽得发出一声喟叹

金珉锡浅浅抽插几下，凑到对方颈侧舔弄肿起的粉色腺体，逼得拿铁香气像洒了一般从腺体处爆发出来

“啊——啊啊！哈啊嗯——”

高高挺立的性器抵在金珉锡肚子上跟着动作摩擦，金钟大攥紧了床单，受不住的伸手撸动想获取更多快感

金珉锡看着他的动作勾起嘴角，拿了颗枕头垫在金钟大腰后，倏地抬起人儿的双腿架在肩上大操大干起来

“呀、啊啊啊——！”

突然的冲刺惹得金钟大全身一阵痉挛，双腿无助的在空中晃动抽蓄

金珉锡快速抽插着，因为姿势的关系，每次都会从不同角度戳刺到深处的敏感点，他感受着后穴有规律的缩紧，性器在体内又涨大了一圈儿

金珉锡被绞紧得粗喘一声，“唔——爽吗...小色猫？”

“哈啊...啊...啊！好、好爽...哥、太快了啊啊啊——！”

金钟大大声哭叫着，浑然忘记了要克制声音。虽然金珉锡个人是不介意被听见，但若明儿个金俊勉挂着黑眼圈向他抱怨太吵没睡好，自家害羞的小猫又该闹脾气了

“哈...钟大啊，看着哥。”

金珉锡拍拍有些失神的人儿，抬起他的下巴吻住一张一合的小嘴，扶着细腰又抽插了一阵便拔了出来

“啊...珉...锡哥...”

体内的性器忽然退出，金钟大发出一声

淫软的哼叫，小腿彷佛在抱怨似的在金珉锡耳边轻轻磨蹭

“为、为什么...拔出去...？”

“明天还有行程，不能做太过。而且...我们倩尼的声线太好了”

“...？”

金珉锡慢条斯理的凑近对方耳边，一字一句缓缓说道

“要是射进生殖腔，你又要爽得大喊大叫了。哥当然喜欢倩尼的淫叫...只是俊勉跟世勋会睡不好的，嗯？”

“啊！！！哥——呀啊！”

金钟大最听不得荤话，立马被激得满脸通红、气得张嘴就想骂人却被一下吻住，身下的硬挺也被握住用力搓揉起来

“呀——唔！”

“倩尼乖...声音小点儿，今天跟哥一起射在外面，好吗...？”

金珉锡拉过金钟大的手包覆住两人硬得发烫的性器上下快速撸动，不断滴下的液体润滑了磨蹭的动作

“唔！唔唔、唔嗯唔嗯嗯——”

“哈啊...唔...”

本来就做到一半正敏感的性器被直接用力的爱抚，金钟大没撸几下便几乎要达到高潮，阴茎在手中一下一下地抽动

金珉锡迷恋的望着爱人意乱情迷的模样，不觉加快了手上的速度

“唔！！”

“唔...要、呃——！”

“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！”

一阵快速套弄后，两人几乎同时达到了高潮，金钟大的小腹布满了白浊，有些还喷到了脖子和下巴

Alpha的射精时间长一些，金钟大低头瞥见金珉锡扶着尚未完全软掉的性器在自己凌乱的腹部轻蹭，顶端断断续续滴出些许精液，看得他口干舌燥

“哈...哈...哥的...好、烫....哈啊...”

金珉锡吻着累坏了的人儿，趁金钟大张嘴喘气的空档把沾着白浊的指尖送进嘴里

“唔～？”

“是我们混在一起的...味道好吗？”

“唔——哥、哥的....太、甜了...”

“哈哈哈，因为钟大的完全不甜呢。”

金珉锡翻身躺倒在人儿身旁，看着金钟大歪过头靠近自己，伸舌舔吻散发信息素味道的颈部，甚至轻啃了几口

金珉锡笑着亲了这可爱的人一口，“舒服吗？”

“...嗯...很、很舒服。...哥呢？”

“哥也是，倩尼的身体很舒服喔。”

“啊、哥又来了...像大叔一样...”

“呀，什么大叔，哥本来就这样。你还不喜欢了不成？”

金钟大望着瘪起嘴的哥哥笑了笑，撑着手臂起身抱住对方

“怎么不喜欢。就算哥变成老爷爷，也最喜欢了。”

“还真是越说越上瘾，连老爷爷都出来了？”

“啊莫呀～不是这个意思啊！”

“哼。”

“啊哥～珉锡哥～～”

金钟大趴在这个爱面子的哥哥背上哄着，一面默默在心里叹气

没办法，既然爱上了，也只能宠了

end


End file.
